117649 Annihilative Repentance
117649 Aberrant Render, also known as 027 Accoutered Palisade, Abstruse Divergence, or most commonly as 117649 Annihilative Repentance, is the former Monitor of the destroyed Forerunner Halo Installation-07. He is the successor of 823543 Discordant Fervor, and, following various endeavours on other worlds and Forerunner installations, his current whereabouts are unknown. Capabilities Due to Installation-07's great importance as both a key military installation as well as a vital Flood Research Centre, the Forerunners created 117649 Annihilative Repentance with superiority in mind; an artificial intelligence that could not only defend itself from the Flood, but also counter its advances intellectually (as the previous Monitor-class A.I., 823543 Discordant Fervor (formerly 117649 Discordant Fervor), was driven to rampancy by the Flood's sinister intelligence). Thus 117649 Annihilative Repentance was created as a somewhat unorthodox construct, possessing a casing generally synonymous (although built to be more durable than) a regular Monitor-class A.I. Repentance differed fundamentally, however, in that he was in fact a Contender-class Artificial Intelligence; the most advanced form of artificially-created intelligences designed by the Forerunner Empire before their downfall. Various other uncommon abilities at his disposal however, such as the ability to both override and temporarily "shut-down" lesser Forerunner constructs, as well as a greatly enhanced primary beam weapon, would be added by Forerunner technicians in the latter-stages of the Forerunners' reign. Biography Forerunner-Flood War Although not directly involved in the Forerunner-Flood War, Repentance found himself at odds with Flood that had been released from captivity by a rampant 823543 Discordant Fervor, the superseded Monitor of Forerunner Installation-07, shortly following the activation of the Halo Array. Repentance continued a conflicted stalemate with both Fervor (who had managed to gain control over several Sentinel Factories as well as a Sentinel Captain, and who had at this time renounced both the Flood and the Forerunners) and the Flood on the installation (commanded by a Proto-Gravemind form identifying with the moniker "The Hive") for millennia, onward until the Halo Installation's discovery by the UNSC and the Covenant. Battles of Installation-07 117649 Annihilative Repentance was present at the beginning of the Covenant's Eta Halo Expedition, and was the sole commander of the Sentinels that helped aid the crew of the UNSC Gold Blossom after its crash landing, as well as the only one keeping the large Flood infestation at bay. Inevitably, he also survived the destruction of the ring, escaping on board a stolen Covenant ship piloted by the surviving Gold Blossom crew, and a handful of Covenant Separatists. Repentance commanded "friendly" Sentinel forces during the beginnings of the Covenant's expedition at Installation-07, aiding the Human forces of the crash-landed UNSC Gold Blossom in their endeavours. Despite persuading the reclaimers to activate the ring however, it was found on arrival that the systems had been irreparably marred by the Flood; thus the decision was made with both his and the humans' consent to destroy the ring, via several SHIVA Nuclear Warheads aboard the crashed Gold Blossom. Thus 117649 Annihilative Repentance, along with the surviving crew of the UNSC Gold Blossom as well as a handful of newly-formed Covenant Separatists, escaped the ring on board a Covenant ship, making a slipspace jump to co-ordinates specified by Repentance. The Battle of the Archive Aboard the Covenant ship, 117649 Annihilative Repentance and the motley crew of the stolen carrier made their way onto the Archive's surface, where they inevitably saw the beginnings of the conflict. As the UNSC Expedition, Covenant Separatists, and Covenant Loyalists fought for control, the Archive's acting Monitor was freed from its stasis; not long afterward however, the remains of Installation-07's Flood Gravemind form began to re-manifest on the Archive, brought there upon a captured Covenant cruiser. The Flood infestation spread like wildfire while the now-four factions continued their bitter fighting, and following the loss of the Archive's Monitor in a space-time anomaly, Repentance himself decided that the Archive should be destroyed, lest any of the ancient information kept there fall to the Flood. After absorbing the Archive's available information Repentance activated the self-destruct sequence, whereby the UNSC and Covenant forces swiftly retreated; the Gravemind however, molded and grafted onto the Archive structure itself, was incinerated entirely as the Forerunner installation exploded. Save, for a small sample of tissue stored in a compartment of 117649 Annihilative Repentance's casing. The Necros War Since his apparent disappearance in the aftermath of the Arctic IV Expeditions in the early 2550's, 117649 Aberrant Render has been reportedly seen on numerous occasions actively observing Necros battlefields, although it has not been evident whether he is acting in the favour of any specific faction. It is highly probable, however, that he has aligned himself with the Guardians. What If? Universe Within the Halo: What If? universe, Repentance is one of seven Primary Commanders of the Rogue Sentinels. Category:Forerunner AI